Talk:Season 9/@comment-121.54.54.41-20150926144707
I'm not sure but I have been thinking on what's going to happen with the couples: Penny and Leonard - I guess if Penny and Leonard can't fix this problem with Mandy then they might get divorced... and maybe they'll reconcile sooner or later and fall in love again. -They fix the problem and love each other better and sweeter -Lenny child or what if Penny can't get pregnant? and that after all the guys she slept with she doesn't get pregnant because she really can't? 2. Sheldon and Amy Theory -They will finally move on with other people but soon realize that they still love each other and they'll get back together soon and kiss (or maybe coitus idk) -When Amy realizes that sheldon was going to propose while they were skyping with each other, she thinks deeply and starts to think about Sheldon and whether she should get back together with him -When Sheldon finally realizes he has to man up and talk to Amy, he goes there to her apartment maybe to do something epic like kiss her or tell her he really loves her or propose (i guess Amy wants sheldon to be more mature, that she doesn't need to tell him to kiss her or tell him what to do in a relationship but it has to come from himself)anyways, when he goes there he sees her with another guy.. -Sheldon surprises amy and proposes but she turns him down believing he is only doing this because she broke up with him -Sheldon finds a girl (maybe mandy) and starte making Amy jealous. 3. For Howard and Bernadette i have two theories: - They grow out of love for each other and maybe have like counseling - Bernadette gets pregnant and Howard will be more mature and better preparing to be a dad - Stuart becomes like a son to them and they start helping him with all his problems - Bernadette could have a serious problem at the lab and maybe Howard will get super worried and realize how much he needs her in his life 4. Raj and Emily: - Raj will learn to accept their differences and they'll love esch other better and stonger and Emily will be part of te gang - They break up and Raj will now be single and be hooked up with another girl (maybe Yvette idk) I hope the show tho doesn't only focus on the relationships but the science nerd stuff maybe fill the episodes with more flashbacks and really fun moments toning down a little the drama (the drama is really spot on tho.. it's really impressive) i guess what i'm trying to say is TBBT has changed and i love seeing that the characters evolved and I wish i could still see the reason they changed and that was the past i hope they could still this nerdy and science vibe and make more interesting story lines maybe get the girls come to comic con and stuff and more of the guys' work in Caltech it would be funny if their was a crossover.. :) This i just my opinion haha if u guys don't agree it's fne. feel free to comment Can't wait for the upcoming episodes :)